Raziel
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver |rasa = • Człowiek (urodzony) • Wampir: Era Soul Reaver (aż do jego egzekucji) • Unikalne widmo (aż do jego śmierci) |płeć = • Mężczyzna |era = • Wczesna historia Nosgothu |status = • Nieaktywny : podróżnik w czasie • Nieaktywny : zaabsorbowany przez Łupieżcę Dusz i rozproszony w Kainie |tytuły = • Główny inkwizytor Sarafan • Pierwszy porucznik Rady • Patriarcha klanu Razielim • Zastępca dowódcy Imperium Kaina • Symbiotyczny agent Boga Starożytnych • Duchowy więzień Soul Reavera •Czempion wampirów (czwarta oś czasu) •Czempion Hyldenów (czwarta oś czasu) |terytoria = •Forteca Sarafan • Terytorium klanu Raziela |przynależność = • Sarafan (wczesna historia Nosgoth) • Krąg Dziewięciu •Imperium Kaina •Rada •Razielim • Bóg Starożytnych • Starożytne wampiry • Hyldeni po wygnaniu |dar = • Szybowanie |wymiar = Jako człowiek i wampir: • Świat materialny Jako widmo: • Świat spektralny Świat materialny |głos = Michael Bell |pojawienia = • • • • |wspomniany = • }} Raziel to protagonista Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver oraz Soul Reaver 2, a także jeden z głównych bohaterów Legacy of Kain: Defiance, wraz z Kainem. Niegdyś wampir – porucznik Kaina, "syn marnotrawny", i drugi w dowództwie – Raziel ewoluował na taką skalę, że przewyższył Kaina; wykroczenie, które najwidoczniej doprowadziło do jego egzekucji. Wrzucony do Jeziora Umarłych, Raziel został, jak Kain przed nim, wskrzeszony przez tajemniczego dobroczyńcę, i wrócił do Nosgoth, już jako widmo, by dokonać swej zemsty. Napędzany przez tego nowego mistrza, Boga Starożytnych, Raziel systematycznie wytępił swoich dawnych braci w pustkowiu Imperium Kaina, uzyskał Widmowe Ostrze, i odkrył swoją własną ironiczną przeszłość; oryginalnie człowiek urodzony we wczesnych dziejach Nosgothu, został głównodowodzącym chełpiącego się w polowaniu na wampiry bractwa Sarafan przed jego śmiercią i odrodzeniem. Wabiony poprzez czas i nawiedzany przez objawienia, Raziel odkrywa swoją przerażającą, nieuniknioną przyszłość: przeznaczonym mu jest stać się więźniem, wygłodniałym duchem uwięzionym w Łupieżcy Dusz - później w samym Widmowym Ostrzu. Tymczasowo ocalony od swojego losu przez Kaina, jego żądza zemsty stopniowo odpuszczała, przyćmiona poszukiwaniem wiedzy i wolności. Nareszcie odsłaniając pasożytniczą naturę Boga Starożytnych przez wiele zwrotów akcji, Raziel ostatecznie akceptuje swój los, i otrzymuje wytchnienie od swojego cyklicznego przeznaczenia. Podwójnie poświęcając się Pożeraczowi Dusz i rozpraszając Widmowe Ostrze - jego przyszłą duszę - w Kaina, jednocześnie więzi siebie w mieczu, uwalniając się od tysięcy lat tortur i cierpienia. Ten akt oczyszcza Kaina z korupcji Filarów, pozwalając mu w końcu zauważyć, walczyć, i przeciwstawić się Bogu Starożytnych. Rola Me wieczne potępienie thumb|left|Wampir Raziel przybywa do Sanktuarium Klanów thumb|left|Raziel odsłania swoje skrzydła Kainowi i Radzie Raziel urodził się jako człowiek we wcześniejszej historii Nosgoth i dołączył do polującego na wampiry Zakonu Sarafan. Jako członek frakcji najbardziej elitarnych żołnierzy-kapłanów, awansował do rangi sarafańskiego inkwizytora, a potem przewodził inkwizytorom przy pomocy swoich rówieśników dowódców: Dumaha, Melchiaha, Rahaba i Zephona. Chociaż był najmłodszym z inkwizytorów, jego ambicja, talent i okrutna natura doprowadziła go do stania się jednym z najważniejszych członków Bractwa. Jego najstarszy par, Turel, służył mu jako jego prawa ręka i razem w sześciu (Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon i Melchiah) działali jako "Duma Rady". Po jego śmierci w boju, jego zwłoki zostały pochowane w jednym z sarkofagów w Grobowcu Sarafan, wraz z pozostałymi członkami jego oddziału, gdzie leżały, gdzie były wspominane, święcone i nietykalne przez milenium. W erze post-Blood Omen, pięć tysięcy lat po upadku Filarów, Kain - wampirzy strażnik Filaru Równowagi - starał się pozyskać drużynę do podboju Nosgoth. Po odkryciu mocy wskrzeszania wampirów, napadł "święte krypty" tchnął część swojej duszy w inkwizytorów, a zatem także oddał ich dusze ich zwłokom. Raziel powstał pierwszy dziedzicząc największą porcję daru Kaina. "Za długo martwy" by pamiętać swoje sarafańskie korzenie, Raziel służył Kainowi jako jego "prawa ręka" przez tysiące lat, tworząc samodzielnie swój własny klan i biorąc udział w powstawaniu Imperium Kaina. Z czasem wampiry ewoluowały i stały się bardziej "boskie". Kain pierwszy "wszedł w stan przemiany i wyszedł z niego z nowym darem", ale parę lat po swoim mistrzu ewoluowali także jego porucznicy. Raziel popełnił bluźnierstwo ewoluując ponad Kaina, zaskakując go swoimi nietoperzymi skrzydłami. Ujawnił to w Sanktuarium Klanów przed Kainem i Radą. Kain w akcie zazdrości połamał jego kości na plecach w obecności pozostałych poruczników. Jego ukochany pierworodny syn Żaden z jego braci nie przeciwstawił się rozkazowi Kaina: Raziel "będzie płonął wiecznie w czeluściach Jeziora Umarłych:. Rada powędrowała na klify Otchłani, tachając ze sobą ranne ciało Raziela, gdzie jego bracia, Turel i Dumah, "wrzucili go" bez zastanowienia. Wpadł w głębiny Jeziora, jego wampirza skóra zaczęła płonąć "białym gorejącym ogniem", jego ciało spłonęło boleśnie. Ból był niewypowiedziany, lecz, po czasie, jego "męka ustąpiła", gdy opadł na dno. Był to teren Świata Dna, a jego otoczenie zmieniło się. "Upadek mnie zniszczył... lecz wciąż żyłem,", rzekł, powstając. Echo głosu nie z tego świata przywitało Raziela, nazywając go "godnym". Był to Bóg Starożytnych, który "ocalił go od całkowitego rozpadu". Opowiedział mu o Kole Przeznaczenie i o tym jak paskudztwa Kaina skrępowały dusze Nosgoth, zapewniając im "niemożność dokończenia ich przeznaczeń". Przekonując nowo-narodzone widmo do dokonania zemsty za samego siebie na Kainie i jego braciach, ogłosił go swoim "Pożeraczem Dusz - jego aniołem śmierci". Po przyzwyczajeniu do swej nowej egzystencji jako mieszkańca Świata Spektralnego, Raziel dowiedział się, że jego żądza krwi została "zastąpiona wyższą potrzebą"; był teraz pożeraczem dusz, napędzanym przez swoją żądzę zemsty na zdradzieckich wampirach. Przemierzając Świat Dna, Raziel nauczył się korzystania z portali, szybowania, i odkrył też Sluaghów przed dotarciem do portalu planarnego, dzięki któremu mógł wrócić do świata fizycznego. Nosgoth, które zastał, zostało spaczone podczas jego nieobecności - stało się wyniszczonym, prawie martwym pustkowiem. Dumahim cofnęły się w rozwoju do "paskudne, zdegenerowane bestie", a Sanktuarium Klanów zostało "zmniejszone do ruin". Od jego egzekucji, "stulecia musiały minąć". Tylko jedno miejsce zostało w większości nienaruszone - sama Otchłań. Gorliwy by dowiedzieć się, co stało się z jego potomkami przez ten czas, Raziel udał się na zachód, w kierunku terytorium jego klanu. Me przybycie w ten Złowieszczy Czas thumb|Raziel wyraża wstręt do swojej "żałosnej formy" jako widmo. Wracając do swej poprzedniej twierdzy, Raziel zastaje to miejsce opustoszałym; najwidoczniej, jego dzieci stały się ofiarą ludobójstwa, zainicjowanego przez Kaina, "wytarci z tego świata jak odchody z buta". Rozwścieczony tym, dotarł do Nekropolis, terytorium jego młodszego brata, Melchiah. Obrzydzony odkryciem tego, że Melchanim werbował młode ze zwłok, walczył z tymi "obdartymi ze skóry workami mięsa", idąc naprzód. Głęboko wewnątrz "ogrodów martwych", został napadnięty przez ohydnie opasłą, zdeformowaną kreaturę. Ku jego przerażeniu, potworem okazał się być sam Melchiah. "Powinieneś zostać tam, gdzie wysłał cię mistrz, Razielu", ostrzegł Melchiah podczas rozmowy o upadku Nosgoth, zanim zaczęli walczyć. Pod koniec walki, Raziel przechytrzył swego cofniętego w rozwoju brata, uruchamiając młyn, który przypieczętował jego los. Melchiah odmówił przekazania wiedzy na temat miejsca pobytu Kaina, po czym zginął, ale pożarcie duszy jego brata pozwoliło Razielowi przechodzić przez bramy. Choć skruszony tym "bratobójstwem", które popełnił, został pochwalony przez Boga Starożytnych. Nareszcie, mógł wstąpić do Sanktuarium Klanów, gdzie znalazł Kaina, najwidoczniej czekającego na niego przy Filarach Nosgoth. Dwójka sprzeczała się, a Raziel oczerniał "nieracjonalne" zachowanie. Jego były mistrz oznajmił, że "to miejsce straciło swoją przydatność - jak Raziel", i chwycił swe starożytne ostrze - Łupieżcę Dusz. Raziel zaatakował Kaina, ale w drżeniu, zauważając, że miecz jest "starszy niż jakikolwiek z nas, i po tysiąckroć bardziej zabójczy". Wkrótce, Kain zyskał przewagę i próbował powalić Raziela Łupieżcą, ale - niespodziewanie - zamiast pożreć jego duszę, ostrze rozleciało się na kawałki. Co dziwne, Kain nie był tym poruszony, odchodząc z "błyskiem satysfakcji", gdy Raziel, osłabiony, powrócił do Spektralnego Wymiaru. Przed nim ukazało się Widmowe Ostrze: prawdziwa, spektralna forma Łupieżcy Dusz, uwolniona po tysiącach lat uwięzienia. Gdy go dotknął, połączyło się nierozerwalnie z jego prawym ramieniem, zostając jego symbiotyczną bronią. Kilka chwil później napotkał upiora Ariel, wciąż przywiązanego do powalonych Filarów. Jej sytuacja miała jedynie służyć przekonaniu Raziel do kolejnych motywacji walki przeciwko Kainowi i jego imperium i - przez resztę jego podróży w erze Soul Reaver - będzie jego przewodnikiem, jak przed dwoma mileniami była takowym dla samego Kaina. Anioł Śmierci Kolejnym celem Raziela był jego brat Zephon. Niegdysiejszy wampir użył Widmowego Ostrza by otworzyć wejście do Wyciszonej Katedry. Wewnątrz, walczył z pająkowatymi Zephonimami i ich ludzkimi czcicielami, schodząc do dolnych komnat wieży. Zephony wyśmiał "syna marnotrawnego", ale Raziel był w stanie poświęcić i zabić go. Pożerając duszę Zephona otrzymał dar chodzenia po ścianach i, wraz z nowym darem, był w stanie udać się poza Sanktuarium Klanów do Grobowca Sarafan. "Niegdyś zapieczętowany", został ukazany przez przewroty w Nosgoth. Kompletnie nieświadom "zapomnianej historii" leżącej wewnątrz, Raziel myślał, że Sarafanie byli "bezlitosnymi" prawymi krzyżowcami, popełniającymi "niewyobrażalne i niewybredne akty brutalności" - "skryci mordercy". Wchodząc, jednakże, odkrył przerażającą tajemnicę: splugawione trumny noszące imiona jego braci i jego własne. On i członkowie Rady za życia byli inkwizytorami Sarafan, wskrzeszonymi jako "wybrani synowie" Kaina po śmierci. To wszystko, potwierdzone przez Boga Starożytnych, oburzyło Raziela. Jego cała egzystencja, "wszystko w co wierzył", zostało podważone; bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, pragnął zniszczyć Kaina. Wybrałbym prawość Kontynuując poszukiwania, Raziel zabija Strażnika Grobowca i zyskuje umiejętność dzierżenia pocisków mocy telekinetycznej z relikwii w jego posiadaniu. Wraz z tym, wstąpił na terytorium Rahaba, do Tonącego Klasztoru, i zwyciężył wampiry Rahabim i niebezpieczne obfitości wody by zmierzyć się z trzecim bratem. Rahab zachował się nonszalancko gdy Raziel odkrył przed nim, iż oboje byli niegdyś kapłanami Sarafan, enigmatycznie zauważając, że Kain zwyczajnie "uratował" ich "przed nimi samymi". Roztrzaskując okna w jego grocie, Raziel wystawił Rahaba na działania światła słonecznego, niszcząc go. Po tym pożera duszę brata, zdobywając umiejętność pływania. Na północ od Otchłani, Raziel wyrusza do Zrujnowanego Miasta, gdzie niegdyś przebywał klan Dumahim, ale odkrywa to miejsce opuszczone i usiane trupami. Na początku podejrzewał, że Kain jest przyczyną, ale Bóg Starożytnych rzekł, iż to łowcy wampirów spowodowali śmierć Dumaha. Znajdując przebitego włócznią brata w jego sali tronowej, Raziel wyciąga przedmiot z ciała Dumaha. Ożywiony Dumah ukazywał swą wdzięczność, ale Raziel odrzucił jego podziękowania: "nie zapomniał czyje dłonie wrzuciły go do otchłani". Przez doprowadzenie Dumaha do pobliskiego pieca, Raziel spala czwartego ze swych braci na śmierć i zdobywa umiejętność ucisku poprzez pochłonięcie jego duszy. Za radą Ariel i Starożytnego, Raziel gonił Kaina do Jaskini Wyroczni, przypominając sobie historię o Moebiusie Rzeźbiarzu Czasu. Przechodząc przez Chronoplast dostrzegł wiele wizji potencjalnych przyszłości, ale uznał je za "oszustwa Kaina". W "czeluściach" mechanizmu, nareszcie spotkał Kaina. Raziel z dziką pasją, chroniąc "szlachetne" imię Sarafan, lecz Kain posiadał większą wiedzę na ich temat. Niewzruszony atakami Raziela, uruchamia portal Chronoplastu i przechodzi przez niego do przeszłości Nosgoth. Raziel podąża za nim, ale wyłania się z eteru w nieznanej mu komnacie, gdzie czeka już na niego Moebius. Czempion Wolnej Woli Raziel, snatched out of the time-stream by Moebius, found himself in the pre-Blood Omen era, within the Sarafan Stronghold he had operated from as an inquisitor, centuries ago. Having heard Kain's tales about the Time Streamer, Raziel was instantly suspicious of the old sorcerer, and became doubly alarmed when Moebius's Staff unexpectedly disabled his Wraith Blade, its energy temporarily receding. Nevertheless, Moebius offered to help Raziel, and they discussed his Sarafan past - Moebius claimed that they had been "close" when Raziel was human, and urged him to "re-embrace the essence of his humanity". He directed Raziel to Kain, who was waiting at the Pillars. While exploring the Stronghold, Raziel discovered "evidence of his former nobility". Away from the influence of Moebius's Staff - which was capable of incapacitating vampires - the Wraith Blade soon returned, but Raziel wondered as to why it, an insubstantial weapon, would be affected by the Staff at all. In a chapel commemorating King William the Just, Raziel found the Soul Reaver of that earlier time period, "laid out like a holy relic", but broken in the battle between William and a younger Kain two decades earlier. As Raziel touched the Reaver, its future self - the Wraith Blade - manifested, and began to leech his soul energy. This re-fused the blade, but Raziel was now aware that the Wraith Blade was a "sentient parasite competing for control". Raziel turned to find Moebius, disarmed and watching the process, and threatened him with the conjoined blades. However, Moebius's surprising revelation that he, too, served the Elder God persuaded Raziel to spare him; Moebius concluded that not even Raziel would risk "striking God’s own attendant". Leaving the physical Soul Reaver behind, Raziel journeyed out of the fortress, and witnessed the bounty and vitality of Nosgoth in this era. On his approach to the Pillars, he discovered the impaled corpses of several vampires, and surmised that - though vampirism was a plague - the crusades of Moebius's mercenary army were nothing but "ruthless persecution". en:Razieles:Razielru:Разиэльit:Raziel Kategoria:Blood Omen 2 Kategoria:Niewidziane postacie Blood Omen 2 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Defiance Kategoria:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Kategoria:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Kategoria:Postacie Soul Reaver Kategoria:Soul Reaver 2 Kategoria:Postacie Soul Reaver 2